


Conversation with a Smile and the Wind

by tokii



Series: 壊れた方 [2]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 23:13:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21400216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokii/pseuds/tokii
Series: 壊れた方 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542805





	Conversation with a Smile and the Wind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sophisthoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophisthoe/gifts).

Conversation with a Smile and the Wind

_you know I’ll win_, a smile once whispered

_don’t you think?_ Giddy, gleaming

A soft _no_ blew past as the smile danced

And though the wind disagreed, I wanted to believe

So, I just nodded and clapped as the smile sang

Just nodded and laughed

And the smile beamed


End file.
